


Don't take candy's from an old suspicious man.

by Shina28



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina28/pseuds/Shina28
Summary: Kamui gets send back in time. In his childhood, his mother is alive his sister still likes him and his father has hair (and two arms ) again Lucky for him another person has been sent back too. Takasugi! But he is on earth. Well some how they'll figure a way out.
Kudos: 8





	Don't take candy's from an old suspicious man.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter isn't that long but the others will be.

Why you shouldn't eat suspicious food

Honestly Kamui should not have eaten that candy. And he knew that if Abuto would find out about this he'll get in trouble. He had a terrible headache and his belly was making weird noises. Maybe if he slept a bit it would stop. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. The yato closed his eyes and fall asleep. 

He was woken up by a childish voice calling for him. How weird. He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he realised was that this was not his ship the second thing was that it was strangely familiar.,, Kamui ni-chan ". He felt like someone had thrown ice cold water on him. He slowly looked to the right. His little sister was standing there but not only that she was so small. He finally realized where he was. That was there old home. He blinked. How old was he? Better why was he here?

Wait a moment.. The candy.. Oi, wait author was I really send back in time cause of a candy.?That is stupid. Didn't you have any better ideas ,who writes something like that? 

,, Ni-chan were having breakfast come on. "he changed his clothes and went after his sister. When they reached the table he felt cold again. His mother was sitting there and his father too. He slowly went next to his mother and sat down. Kagura was now sitting too.,,Shouldn't you be greating me? I just came back this morning. "His father said.,,No" he answered. He really wanted to say many more things but kagura and his mother were there to. He could see a little anger in the eyes of his father. And he smiled.,, What's up with you? "the old man asked again. Kamui just kept smiling like he used to.,, You know if you wouldn't leave us alone all the time I maybe wouldn't hate you that much" he said. His mother and sister looked shocked. His father looked terrified and then angry. Kamui just stood up and left still keeping that smile on his face. He really didn't want to deal with that old man right now. His body wasn't strong enough jet, he probably should start training. He took his umbrella and went on the streets. His mind was running he needed to find a way back. While he was thinking about it he remembered that he had given takasugi one of the candy's too. He normally wouldn't do something like that but he was curious. He wondered if the samurai had eaten it. Wouldn't that mean that he was back too? He needed to find out! With the samurai together he surely could find a solution.,, Oi you little kid "some one called for him. Some guys were coming up to him. He smiled this was the perfect beginning of his training. He could beat them really easily and he was pleased that his body did get along with him.He decided that he was going to train a little bit more before thinking about a way back or a way to contact takasugi. Till then he would have to deal with his family.

It was one week since he came back and he avoided his family as good as he could. His father one the other hand tried to speak with him but all the old man was getting were harsh words. He knew that his family was worried about him. He suddenly started to behave different and he won't come home till it was dark. This day was a little bit different. He just had a feeling that he should eat with his family, so he did. They were surprised. He didn't eat with them for the whole week. There was a real awkward silence so in order to break it his father started speaking.,, Tomorrow I will be going again but this time it will only be for a few weeks. "Kamui rolled with his eyes.,, Were are you going" Kagura asked. His father happily answered,, To the earth " kamui finally looked up.,, Your going to the Earth? Why?" Umibozu seemed surprised that he asked questions but he still answered. Kamui wished he could come with him but the old man would never let him. He asked many other questions maybe his father would suggest that he could take him to the Earth one day.,, If your mother is fine with it I could take you with me. "the old man saw a chance to make kamui like him again and he took it. Kamui on the other hand was surprised, he looked to his mother who slowly nodded and for the first time in the whole week he had a bright smile on his face. He finally could finde out if takasugi was back or not.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if I made any mistakes it would be nice if you could tell me.


End file.
